The invention relates in general to fuel injection control of an internal combustion engine and in particular to a method of and a device for controlling the after-start fuel enrichment of the engine which is supplied with fuel-air mixture via a fuel injection system including injection valves and a control circuit generating injection control pulses whose duration during the after-start enrichment phase is increased to a value corresponding to a product of the duration of injection control pulses required for normal operation of the engine, and an enrichment factor depending on operational parameters of the engine.
From the German patent publication DE-AS No. 2522 283 assigned to the same assignee, an injection control circuit is known by means of which the duration of the after-start enrichment pulses is controlled in response to the rotary speed and to the load of the engine.
The disadvantage of this prior art device is a relatively large consumption of fuel.